Slow Burn
by catharticone
Summary: Something happened in Volterra... just a momentary event, yet it may have life-altering effects on Bella. A short tale told in three chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and no infringement is intended.

_**Author's Note:**_ This story is set immediately after _New Moon._

_

* * *

_

It was just once touch as his cold palm and icy fingers pressed over my skin. But I could still feel the roughness, the strange flinty rasp of his hard flesh, so different from the smooth, marble quality of Edward's gentle, loving hands. Even now, days later, the memory of Aro clasping my hand and wrist made me wince.

I don't know when I had started rubbing at the area; at first the feeling was just a minor itch, a muted tingling. However, in the three days since I had returned from Italy, the sensation had changed to a harsher one. Now it was hotter, prickling uncomfortably all the time. I had resisted admitting to the term that best described it, but as I slowly pushed up my sleeve with a shaky hand to study my arm, I couldn't suppress the truth any longer: It burned.

Equally troubling was the redness covering the tender skin inside my wrist. The visible signs of irritation had begun the day before. It looked much worse today. I took a quavering breath then turned on the tap, running cold water over my arm. It didn't help much.

So far I had managed to hide the site from Edward. Over-sized, long-sleeved shirts kept my wrist well-covered, and I had tried very hard not to rub or scratch the area when he was watching. But I knew he would discover the truth soon. If nothing else, he would probably note a change in my scent as the venom spread further.

I didn't understand the mechanics of it. The bite inflicted by James had had immediate results. His teeth had broken the skin, slicing into numerous vessels and veins, sending his venom throughout my body almost instantly. Maybe Aro's contact, so much more subtle, caused a different sort of damage, a slower, more lingering one.

My eyes blurred with tears as I gently pressed a clean towel over my arm. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. This wasn't what I wanted. Yes, I'd been willing to be changed the moment I returned from Italy, but not like this, not at the hand of such an insidious creature.

I couldn't tell Edward yet. I wasn't sure how he would react. There was a possibility that he would do something that could place his life in peril again, and I would not risk that. There was the chance, too, that he would be utterly repulsed and turn away from me again. If that were the case, I wouldn't wish to exist any more, yet I would be immortal. A sob escaped me as I thought about the irony and unfairness of the situation.

I needed help. I needed sage counsel and good advice. There was only one person with whom I could share this terrible secret—only one individual who might know what to do.

I lowered my sleeve then walked slowly downstairs. I knew that Edward was en route. He would arrive at precisely 7:00, as he had the previous day, to spend as much of my restricted time with me as possible during the limited hours in which Charlie permitted his presence.

I got into my truck and drove, taking a side route so that I would not risk passing Edward on my way. I wasn't sure how much time I would have before he began looking for me, inevitably tracing me to his own home. But I didn't really have a choice; there was no other recourse.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

As I maneuvered the truck down the long drive, I was relieved to see the garage door open and the black Mercedes parked inside. Edward had off-handedly mentioned that Carlisle was working a night shift from ten to six, but there was always the possibility that an emergency had required his presence earlier.

The other cars were gone, just as I'd hoped they would be. Alice and Esme had gone to Seattle to purchase a few items for the house, while Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were overseeing the packing and storage of items from the home they had recently left.

I parked and got out of my truck slowly. My heart was pounding, and my chest felt heavy with the deep tension and fear weighing upon me. Still, I forced my legs to carry me toward the house.

The door opened before I could knock. Carlisle's smiling face greeted me.

"Bella! How lovely to see you." His perfect brow furrowed slightly. "But Edward left for your house about fifteen minutes ago… Is everything all right?"

His hand wrapped gently around my shoulder as he leaned in slightly, his gaze now reflecting distinct concern.

I nodded, but it was only a conditioned response. Tears filled my eyes again as I blurted, "No, no it's not."

"Goodness, dear, you're shaking. Come inside."

One arm supported me as he led me through the door and into the living room. I tried to get my emotions under control, swallowing back the threatening sobs as I sank down on the sofa. Carlisle knelt before me, taking my hands. His golden eyes studied my face, his expression as benevolent as I'd ever seen it. He seemed to understand that I needed a minute to pull myself together, and he didn't press me to speak until I was ready.

His thumb moved softly over the skin on the back of my hand, rubbing in little, soothing circles. My heart was still thudding painfully, but I managed to steady my breathing enough to speak.

"Something," I began, hating how weak my voice sounded, "something happened. In Volterra."

His eyebrows drew together, and I felt his grasp tighten a bit. "Something with Edward?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "No. He… he doesn't know about it."

Maybe it was his enhanced senses or perhaps it was just the centuries of experience he'd had in dealing with the ill and injured, but somehow he knew—or at least suspected.

His hands moved up to cup my cheeks tenderly. "Bella, were you hurt?"

I nodded then shook my head again. "I'm not… I think, maybe, yes?"

His eyes moved over me quickly yet appraisingly. "What happened, sweetheart?"

"It was Aro," I replied, my voice barely above a whisper.

Shock flashed across Carlisle's face. "Aro? What did he do to you?"

"I think…" I took a breath and blinked at the tears blurring my vision. "He might have…" My breathing hitched again.

Carlisle's fingers swept gently over my cheeks, wiping away the tears. I could feel a slight tremble in his hands, so very uncharacteristic for him.

"Bella," he said very softly yet very sincerely, "whatever it is, please tell me. Please let me help you."

I inhaled slowly then began. "When we were in his chamber, Aro wanted to see if his power worked on me. Edward didn't want to let him, but… but I knew there was no use in trying to stop him. And when he took my hand, when he touched me… his skin was so rough, and I think maybe… I mean, I'm pretty sure, that some of his venom got into my skin, and I think…I'm afraid I'm—" This time I could not suppress the sob that choked me.

Suddenly Carlisle's arms were around me, tender yet secure, as he stroked my hair with his hand. "Sshh, it's all right, Bella. You're okay."

I shook my head against his chest. "No. No, I'm not."

I pulled away and shoved up my sleeve, thrusting my arm out to him.

He frowned again and took my wrist in his hand. "This is where he touched you?" he asked.

Now he could see it for himself. Now he knew. The situation was truly irrevocable, because now it was all real. My chest felt heavy again, and the blood pounded in my ears. I managed to stammer, "Yes."

Carlisle was quiet for a long time, his fingers hovering over my wrist. He did not look up at me, and I knew he was upset. After all, this wasn't how any of us had planned for my change to happen…

* * *

_To be concluded in Chapter 3..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much to those who have left a review. I sincerely appreciate every one of them! Here is the final chapter. _

_

* * *

_

When Carlisle finally spoke, his voice was firm. "Bella, I want you to listen to me." The easy warmth, so much a part of him, was entirely absent from his tone.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't know. I wouldn't have let him—"

"Bella?" he entreated. "Please, listen."

I forced myself to focus on his beautiful amber eyes, where I saw the depth of his compassion. I gave him a nod, and he continued.

"You do not have any venom in your system. You are not changing. Do you understand?"

It was impossible to doubt the utter sincerity in his eyes. I didn't fully understand, but I believed him.

"Are… are you sure?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Yes. There is absolutely no scent of venom in your body. Nor are there any other indicators that you have been affected. Granted, your heart rate is quite high at the moment, but your coronary function is still regular and unimpaired, which would not be the case if you had any venom in your system."

"Even if it were slow-acting?"

His expression shifted, his features relaxing as a light chuckle escaped him. "There is no such thing as slow-acting venom," he said, obviously amused by the notion. "Even a small amount would cause significant physiological affects within a very short time. And I've never heard of a vampire introducing venom into a human through touch alone. Our skin isn't venomous, Bella."

The relief that washed over me was intense. I felt as though I'd just run a marathon. My body sank down into the cushions, my limbs limp and weak. "Thank God," I murmured, closing my eyes.

When I opened them again, Carlisle was sitting on the coffee table before me, a glass of water in his hand.

"Drink a little of this," he encouraged, helping me to lift my head.

I took a few swallows then thanked him. My head was still spinning, both in relief and in confusion. I'd been so certain about the effects of Aro's cold, rough touch, yet now, as I considered the issue cogently, I realized how irrational I'd been.

"I guess I was pretty silly to think that," I admitted, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Not at all," Carlisle replied graciously. "But let's see if we can figure out what's really going on."

He took my hand again and turned it so that he could see my wrist. He examined the reddened flesh with cool, gentle fingers. His demeanor was calm as he pulled a penlight from his pocket and used it to look into my eyes. He asked me to open my mouth so that he could look down my throat, too.

Then he touched my wrist very lightly again. "Is this the only area that's irritated?"

"Yes."

"I don't see any other signs of allergic reaction, so I think this is something akin to contact dermatitis."

_Something akin to… _I wasn't sure what he meant by that. "You mean it's a rash caused by something I touched?"

"In a manner of speaking," he replied. "Let me get you something to ease the discomfort, then I'll explain. All right?"

I couldn't say no to that. Despite his surprisingly positive diagnosis, my wrist continued to sting and itch rather fiercely. He shot out of the room, returning moments later with supplies. He cleaned the irritation with a soothing solution then smoothed some sort of cream over it. It felt better almost immediately.

"So?" I asked as he covered the area in clean gauze, taping it lightly. "What do you think caused the rash?"

"It isn't technically a rash," he replied, a sympathetic smile flashing across his face.

"I don't understand…"

"Sweetheart, the irritation was caused by scratching. I imagine at first you were just rubbing it, but as it became more irritated and felt itchier, you began to scratch."

"I didn't realize—" I began. "I mean, I could feel it, where he touched me. It was rough and it stung. But I didn't realize I was doing _that_…"

"Of course you didn't." Now his tone was gentle, infused with sympathy. "I believe this was a subconscious response to the trauma you experienced in Volterra."

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Oh."

Carlisle rested his hand over mine. "Bella, what you saw there, the things you were exposed to … It was unconscionable. It was too much for your mind to process all at once. And I am so sorry you were involved in that."

"So scratching myself raw was my mind's way of dealing with it?"

"Yes. It's not an uncommon reaction, really. Physical manifestations of stress or trauma can take many forms. This is actually a rather minor one."

"I feel ridiculous," I confessed, blushing anew.

"You shouldn't. I just wish you'd mentioned this to me or to Edward sooner. You could have avoided a great deal of discomfort."

"I didn't want Edward to know," I admitted.

Carlisle's raised eyebrow showed his surprise. He waited, however, for me to explain.

"I was afraid of what he'd think, of what he'd do, if he knew I was changing, and that Aro was responsible."

Carlisle nodded. "I see. I suppose that is a legitimate concern, given Edward's feelings on the subject. But you still could have come to me." He sounded slightly hurt.

"I know, and I should have, but I…"

"What, Bella? Tell me," he prompted gently.

"I guess I was scared you'd hate that it was Aro who'd done it."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"He's not a vegetarian," I explained. "You didn't want to stay with the Volturi because of their lifestyle…"

"So you thought I wouldn't accept you if you'd been changed by someone outside our family?"

I nodded.

He smiled thinly. "Well, that explains quite a bit."

Now I was the one who felt confused. "What do you mean?"

"You were so upset at the thought that you'd been infected, that you were changing. I didn't really understand why, since you're quite determined that you want to be changed, and the sooner the better."

"But not like that!" I interjected. "I want it to be Edward, or Alice, or you. That's important to me. I want it to be _family_."

Now his smile was softer, more affectionate. "And I can't tell you how much that sentiment means to me."

He drew me in for another hug, this one full of understanding, relief, and acceptance. I felt completely safe and absolutely comfortable in his arms. It was a very good feeling.

A buzzing against my leg caused me to pull back. I realized that Carlisle's phone was vibrating. He pulled it from his pocket and glanced at it.

"Edward," he said succinctly.

"He's worried about me," I replied unnecessarily.

"Shall I have him come here, or do you want to go to him?"

"I'd better go home. Charlie will be back from work by 8:00 ."

Carlisle nodded and answered the phone. Edward was surprised to hear that I was at his house, but both his father and I assured him that everything was fine. I promised to explain completely as soon as I saw him.

Carlisle escorted me to the door. "Are you going to tell Edward the full truth?" he asked.

"I guess so," I replied. However, I was a little worried about a point Carlisle had raised. If Edward knew how frightened I'd been at the thought of changing, he might question my commitment to the prospect.

"I'll leave the specifics to you," he said with a gentle smile. "Should Edward ask—"

"And he will," I rejoined with a wry grin.

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes. Well, _when_ he asks about your visit, I will simply tell him that you had a rash on your arm that concerned you, and assure him that it's nothing to worry about and should heal without difficulty now that we're treating it." He handed me the tube of cream he'd used. "You'll need to reapply this in about four hours. I imagine Edward would be glad to help you."

I nodded. "I'm sorry to have imposed," I began.

"Imposed?" For a moment he appeared genuinely confused. "Oh Bella, it's never an imposition. I'm always glad to see you, whatever the circumstance."

"But I feel like every time I'm here I'm asking for your professional services." My cheeks felt hot once again.

"Well, not _every_ time…I believe once you came just for dinner." He flashed a grin at me. "But really, Bella, you know it brings me great pleasure to be able to help you. It's rare that I can provide such assistance to the other members of my family, and, while I suppose it's rather selfish of me, using my skills to make those I care about feel better is one of the greatest satisfactions in my life."

I hugged him again. "Thank you, Carlisle."

The words were simple, but I had no doubt that he understood the depth of my meaning.

"Any time, Bella."

The dark skies and chilly drizzle did little to diminish my good mood as I drove home, eager to see Edward and offer him my human warmth for just a bit longer.


End file.
